Love Story
by GillianSwiftie
Summary: "Will you be my friend?" Cat asked I smiled "sure, I've never had a friend before" Did you ever wonder what it was like before Tori came? How did everything come to be? Why are Cat and Jade best friends? (BADE) (CADE FRIENDSHIP)
1. West-Valentine

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'Victorious' Dan Schnieder does so unless I turned into him over night and victorious came back on tv then I'd own it and somehow make a Bade spin off but I don't so you can leave me alone. I just own any O.C

Love Story

Cat's POV

I walked into Hollywood Arts, it was my first day. I was so excited my best friend (well at least I think we are best friends I've known her since we were 7) Jade and I walked into the middle of the hallway, we were officially students at a performing arts school we had dreamed of this since we were little, Jades parents were always against it but luckily mine persuaded them to let her go.

We are both 14 this year Jade 5 months older than me though, I'm short and she's tall, we both have brown hair hers is long mine is short we are like opposites she always looks on the negative side of everything I always look on the positive side, "Cat!" Jade exclaimed in awe, looking around we walked around a bit looking for the principal Mr Eikner.

We walked around for a while, when I bumped into someone "oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I apologized "hey watch it!" I heard Jade yell from next to me we both looked up to find a curly haired nerdy boy he blushed "oh my gosh you are girls!" He smiled "I'm Jade, that's Cat!" Jade told him I smiled hardly listening "Cat, that's my name!" I laughed, the boy smiled "I'm Robbie!" He introduced "like short for Robert?" I asked he nodded I laughed "well...great meeting you we gotta go!" Jade hissed pulling me away.

I like that Robbie kid he's funny but I don't think Jade does. "These people are so... Talented!" I said smiling, Jade nodded as if I were a little kid, "promise to stay together no matter what!" she says I smile "of course... Promise!" I exclaim hugging her tightly "Cat! Off!" She says angrily pushing me away. I'm used to it we have been best friends since grade 1.

A few weeks later

The bell rang and we all walked out of class, it was time for lunch "lunch time!" I exclaim as me and Jade walk to our lockers, mine is just under Jades which is awesome because we get to talk "let's go!" I say stuffing my books into my locker as Jade does the same, shutting our lockers at the same time we walk to the cafeteria.

After getting our lunch we find somewhere to sit, "hey over there it's Robbie and his friends!" I say smiling pulling Jade over "hey look can we sit here?" Jade asks in probably the most bored voice ever I know she's doing this for me.

"yeah sure" Robbie says and he and his 2 friends scoot around "I'm Cat!" I introduce "and I'm Jade!" Jade tells them "I'm Beck and this is Andre" Beck says "hey" Andre says smiling "you girls new?" Beck asks "yeah we started a week ago!" I tell them not really paying attention I'm just looking at Robbie, he's really cute I guess.

"so what class have you girls got next?" Andre asks both the boys are staring at Jade I think she's the only one not staring at anyone it's kind of funny us all going gooey eyes over each other.

Beck's POV

All I know is when that Jade girl sat down I just totally didn't pay attention to anyone or anything, she was so pretty so hot... Shut up shut up shut up, just ignore her!

"Hey look can we sit here?" I hear a voice say I look up to find two girls a tall gothic girl with long hair and a short, peppy one with short curly brown hair, I stare at the goth girl in awe she is really pretty, wait since when do I fall for goths I think to myself, I stop myself from falling.

I hear Robbie's voice "yeah sure" he is such a nerd, but I guess we've been friends for a year where as me and Andre go back until grade 5 when I first came to America "I'm Cat!" The peppy one says, Cat like the animal, I always wanted a Cat but I think my mums allergic "and I'm Jade" the goth one says, wow even her name is perfect

"I'm Beck and this is Andre" I introduce us I feel like I'm pretty much talking to Jade I turn to Cat who is staring at Robbie wow that's a first, a girl, staring... At Robbie, I mean Andre I can understand that but Robbie.

I hear Andre say something but I'm not really listening, I should start a conversation "you girls new?" I ask, Cat pipes up from her little daydream

"yeah we started a few weeks go!" She exclaims she is really sweet but suddenly returns to her daydreaming Andre looks at me in confusion "so what class have you girls got next?" He asks we are both staring at Jade who is just eating her food she looks up to find two boys staring into her eyes she looks a bit freaked out

"History" she hisses, "oh same!" I exclaim I am actually in her class, I guess I haven't noticed her much "yeah and I have dance" Cat says waking up from her daydream, I wonder if Robbie knows she was staring at him, the last 5 minutes to me has been a huge blur "oh cool so do me and Robbie!" Andre says smiling, I can tell he is faking the smile, he wishes he was with me!

The bell rings and we go to class, I sit next to Jade cause she's all alone "Hey" I greet sitting next to her "hi" she says dismissively, luckily the teacher walks in to avoid the awkwardness!

Half way through the lesson once we all start our work she whispers to me "You don't have to sit next to me" it's not a statement from her it sound like an order "Nuh I'm good here" I whisper back, she scowls angrily and returns to her work.


	2. Daddy Issues

DISCLAIMER: I don't own victorious

Beck's POV  
The bell rang for the end of school and I watched Jade walk out of the room and over to Cat and a bunch of other girls

"Little Kitty, always to small to be good at anything!" The rude blonde taunted

"Always in her sisters shadow" another chuckles staring Cat down to make her feel small, even though she is already small

"HEY!" A loud angry voice shouts from behind, I could recognise it and by the look on Cats face she could to, she was beaming her grin almost touching her eyes

"Get away from Cat!" Jade yelled pushing down the two mean girls who stood either side of her

"Jadey!" Cat squealed jumping up and running up to her, I watched the two girls, opposites, but best friends, like sisters in every way

Cat hugged Jade tighter and tighter but unlike all the other times I've seen them hugging Jade didn't push her off and act like it was stupid, Jade was smiling slightly as Cat was grinning widely.

a month later  
"So how's the first month been going!" I ask sitting at the usual lunch table we have all somehow become good friends.

"Awesome I love it here!" Cat shrieks loudly so half the school looks at her with a puzzled look I hold back a laugh as she sits down embarrassed

Jade pats her shoulder comfortingly "it's actually pretty cool here!" Jade admits smiling she's SMILING, I mean she never smiles

"I know right I can't wait till we get higher up in the school and we can do more performances and stuff!" Andre exclaims

"Yeah, Jade and I have a assignment where we have to sing a song together!" Cat tells us "but we have no idea what song to pick!" Jade adds

"What about, Give it Up!" Robbie states and for once I agree with him "yeah you two sing that well!" I agree Andre nods in agreement

"Okay then we'll try give it up!" Cat beams happily spreading her arms out to hug Jade who obliges

Then after 5 seconds "OFF!" she yells "I'm sorry" Cat shrieks covering her face scarcely

"Cat, don't worry I won't hurt you!" Jade sighs, Cat uncovers from her 'hiding place' "thankyou" Cat sighs truly grateful

There's something about those two, how they are so different but they are best friends or how they care about each other like they're sisters the fact that Cat looks up to Jade and Cat is the only person Jade is kind to.

Jade's POV  
After school  
Cat jumped into the car behind me closing the door as quickly as she could "lets go!" She grinned

My mother who was driving the car looked annoyed and upset trying to cover it with a blank expression but I could see through, my mother had changed, she 'was' the dream mother everyone wanted once, sweet caring but not to caring, happy, positive etc

Then one day she was fired from her job, it was all my fault, cause I made her late one morning while getting ready for school

It was her only job she had shed worked so hard for it and I ruined it, she couldn't get another job for ages

She spent her afternoons drinking, smoking, she started taking depression and anxiety pills

While my father worked every single day, weekends included he left the country about 3 times a month on business trips which actually tuned out to be 'business trips'

Now my mother works in a bar as a barmaid wearing mini dresses and flirting with guys she says its part of her job

"Jade?" A voice woke me from my deep thought

"For fuck sake Jadelyn answer your friend!" My mother yells glaring at me her eyes like darts they're even blood shot

"What did you say Cat?" I ask quietly ignoring my mother

"Do you have to backing track to Give It Up?" She asks sweetly

"Uh yeah, its on my PearPod" I say staring out the window

All those kids, 5 year olds to people around my age outside playing with their parents and siblings smiling happily laughing the kind of things I've always wanted but now I'm stuck with a drunken mother and a deadbeat father

The car jolted to a stop right outside my house, and the three of us jumped out, Cat and I ran inside slamming the doors behind us

Yes my house is quite big, two story mansion as some say, white walls with tints of black inside its the same interior design, waves and speckled lining, everything is neat and tidy, there's a piano in the living room,

Seeing I'm the main person at home all the time I can do whatever I want my new dads only home for about 9-10 hours at night before he leaves again, I haven't seen him in days he leaves early on the weekdays.

And my mothers either working, sleeping or drinking so she doesn't really care, the house is actually quite abandoned most of the day.

My room is decked out in black and red colours, framed dead butterflies, scissors and 1 Taylor Swift picture but thats a story for another time.

"GIVE IT UP YOU CANT WIN CAUSE I KN..." Cat starts singing loudly "No not yet!" I yell entering the room behind her.

"Get the song ready!" Cat squeals excited "I'm getting it" I say walking to the stereo where my iPod sits I swipe up and down looking for the track

I see Cat out if the corner of my eye examine a picture of Taylor Swift thats plastered above my bed, just waiting for the question, Cat hasn't been over in a while so she hasn't seen the poster

"Jadey, why do you have a poster of Taylor Swift?" She asks, I sigh

"It was a gift, from my dad" I lie quickly "oh kk!" She giggles luckily she doesn't have a very long attention span

I press play and the song plays and I start to sing.


	3. A Toy Shop?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the fabulous show I'm writing about if I did I'd have met Liz Gillies and my life would be complete!**

**Note: There are some rude words people may be offended by. There are a few sad moments, but in this chapter I present Bade on their first 'date' and a sneak peak into Jade's childhood**

**This Chapter is quite long.**

* * *

The Next Day

Jades POV

history has almost finished and we are about to be assigned partners for our assignment "Sinjin with Burf, Beck with Jade..." The teacher reads out Beck and I are sitting right next to each other

the bell rings and everyone walks out, "I guess we are partners" Beck says as we walk out "yeah where'd you get that from?" He might take my sarcasm seriously,

I can't remember the last time someone actually understood my sarcasm he laughs well thats a good sign,

"So so you want to come over and work on our project now?" He asks, I turn to look at him

"At your place?" I ask he nods "uh sure" I accept walking over to my locker.

I see Cat and run over "Jade!" She exclaims, I try not to step on her as I get to my locker, I open it and stuff things in,

I grab out my phone its the shape of a pear well not a very good one maybe they'll make better ones one day, I text my mother that I'll be home late

"How was class... Did Rex threaten to eat you again?" I ask while typing on my phone

"No it was awesome, we all have a project together!" She beams, the girl gets happy at just about anything

"What about history?" She questions closing her locker

"It was interesting..." I say mischievously.

"Well do you wanna walk home together, it'll be like the old days!" She says sweetly, I feel kinda bad

"Sorry but I have to go somewhere" I tell her hoping she'll understand, she sighs

"Okay, see ya tomorrow Jadey" she says a little sadly, she walks up and hugs me but only for second I try and ignore it.

"Cat I'm sorry tomorrow maybe though!" I suggest, the only person I actually care about is Cat, my best friend I don't want to lose her

Cat smiled and ran off, I shut my locker, turning around to see Beck standing right in front of me

"You going to come over?" He asks, I nod

we walk outside the school and away from all the busy cars and buses

"We have to walk to my place" he says as we walk on the pathway "ok"

"Are you hungry do you want to get some thing to eat?" He asks "uh yeah actually I am" I say looking around I've never walked around here before my mothers only ever driven me to school.

We walk down the road to a little cafe on the corner and sit down "so how did you get into Hollywood Arts?" Beck asks as we sit down

"I auditioned" just cause hes good looking doesnt mean he can't be be smart as well, god "like what talents?" He repeats well that makes more sense

"oh uh singing, acting and I also can write lots of music and play stuff" I guess that makes sense, I think

"you sing?" He asks surprised "yeah Cat and I are performing a song remember, Give it up, and we used to perform all the time" I say

"One time we got detention for singing in class" I remember

"detention!" Beck laughs "yeah one time I almost got suspended oh wait no I did" I can't remember what happened back then it was a blur, a horrible memory

Beck is looking at me like I'm crazy while I try and remember when I got suspended, "it was in grade 4" I realize,

"umm okay" he says holding back laughter.

"well why are you at Hollywood arts" I ask curiously "acting" he says, well thats boring, he better be good!

We finish eating and having awkward conversations that end with me bringing up my horrible childhood, "hey let's go in that shopping centre" he says gaping at the giant shop infront of us "I thought we were supposed to be working on our project?" I say as he pulls me in "later" he brushes it off.

so we walk around the shopping centre for while

"where do you want to go?" He asks "I know" he buts in before I can even say anything I sigh before he pulls me into a toy shop "a toy shop!?" I say a little annoyed

"don't say it like that" he scolds "say a toy shop!" He seems happy.

"Yay!" I say sarcastically, he laughs and pulls me down an isle, he lets go and I straighten myself up after being pulled in here, I look around a bit pretty much just following Beck

"So please explain why we were in a toy shop!" I demand as I have to pull him out of the toy shop, I don't want to be seen going into a little kids shop. He stands and smiles "what?" I growl,

he is really getting on my nerves "oh it was a test" he says smiling "what!" what does he mean it's a test!

"Well normally girls do whatever I want when I go somewhere, I wanted to see if you were the same" he laughs wait does that mean I passed or failed?

"Your annoying" I state walking off

We walk around the mall for a while looking around "my mum works here!" I announce

"really what shop?" He asks "uh that one!" I tell him pointing at the shop across the shopping centre

"oh that one I've been there before!" Beck exclaims

"I haven't, I tried to go but my mum kinda kicked me out" I explain, he laughs "why did she kick you out?" He asks "she doesn't really like me" I tell him sadly

"oh how come?" He asks why should he care "I can't tell you!" I say defensively

"sorry I didn't mean to upset you" he apologizes

I frown I've never told anyone but Cat about my childhood, why my family hates or anything like that somehow I can trust Cat but no one else

We keep walking for a bit in silence "what about your dad?" He asks

Everything freezes, my dad, I haven't seen him in ages, he hates me he used to hurt me and he never kept one damn promise even the small ones...

"Please don't" I say sadly "what?" Beck asks softly "I don't like to talk about him" I say angrily remembering everything he said to me and all the promises and things that he broke,

the one thing that I hate out of all the million things I hate cause theres soooo much it's breaking a promise not just any promise the ones that mean something like staying with someone loving them promising to care about them forever.

No one ever told me they loved me, I never told anyone that I guess me and society are even.

"Oh sorry, I guess you have it pretty tough" he says like he understands but he doesn't, I can tell he doesn't

"You can't say it like you understand, cause you don't!" I yell annoyed by how much he thinks he knows but doesn't

"Jade, I'm sorry I know I don't understand and I just don't want you to feel like your alone in the world!" He tells me calmly I run over to an abandoned spot where no one comes and Beck follows

I slide down the wall crying, cause I am alone in the world "Jade, don't cry" he pleads "I am alone in the world!" I say sadly "no your not you have Cat, sweet innocent Cat who you treat like a sister and she looks up to you and loves you!" Beck tells me

"And..." I sigh waiting for him to say someone else "Andre and Robbie, they're your friends" Beck adds "I hardly know them" I whimper "yeah but they consider you a friend and they want you to be friends with them" he tells me

He's right I do have people that care, I wipe away tears

"and you have me" Beck tells me I look at him "you?" I question "I care I'm here for you right now and I always will be" he says "that's sweet but..." "You can't just expect people to be friends with you without letting them in and feeling the same for them!" He rants

I laugh "thanks but I gotta go" I tell him "can I come?" He asks I roll my eyes "sure"

We walk over to the bar where my mum works, we walk in "Jadelyn GET OUT!" My mother yells walking over to me her hair is all messed up and her waitress uniform is all small and weird looking it doesn't fit her "is this your boyfriend?" She asks angrily before I could say anything she adds another sentance "god good luck with that no one cares about you, cold hearted monster!" She laughs wickedly

I turn to walk out sadly "look..." I hear Beck behind me oh no don't try standing up for me

"Jade isn't cold hearted she is kind... Most of the time... And really talented I don't know her THAT well but..." He puts emphasis on 'that' cause he doesn't know me.

"She doesn't deserve parents like you who treat her that way!" He finishes, I smile to myself no ones ever stood up for me or called me kind or not cold hearted

I turn around to see what's happening my mum she's speechless absolutely speechless I stop myself from laughing "we'll be going now" I say pulling Beck out we walk around the corner and start laughing "did you see the look on her face!" Beck laughs "she was speechless!"

After a while we stop laughing "thanks" I say awkwardly

"No problem, I'm really sorry about that" he laughs, I smile

"Most people wouldn't know that my mums a..." I start awkwardly "bar maid at a place like this!" Beck finishes "yeah" I sigh ashamed

"She got fired from her real job and we didn't have much money when my dad left us so she got a job as a bar maid" I say sadly wishing my dad never left although I would probably be dead if he hadn't left he visits a lot though

"Your dad left" Beck says I sigh

"He was having an affair with some other woman and he ran away, my parents hate each other, my dad and mum hate me but they love my brother so it's always a huge argument over who has him each weekend!" I admit only Cat knows this stuff

"I'm sorry" Beck apologizes "don't be, I deserve it" I say emotionlessly well that's according to my dad

Flashback  
"I'm here Amelia" my father says angrily walking inside he locks his eyes on me "Jadelyn" he says his tone icy and cold "hi dad" I say sadly trudging up to my room

"What?!" My mother screams from the kitchen I sit on the stairs sadly listening to their conversation

"Alright where's Ethan?" My dad yells storming into the kitchen

"He's in his room, he's just packing his stuff" my mothers snaps "so what about Jadelyn?" My father asks

"Jade, my name is Jade" I yell from the stairs

"I don't care what you like life is full of disappointment Jadelyn, and let's just say your a huge disappointment to me" he yells he just said I'm a huge disappointment to him it's not like I haven't heard it before, it's no surprise

"So are you taking her?" My mother asks "no" my dad snaps straight away like she just asked him to buy an alligator

"Well, I'm not I don't want it!" My mother shrieks that's what I am 'it'

"Just make her sleep in the yard, no one will care if she gets killed by a snake!" My dad suggests "fine" my mother agrees, I have to sleep on the yard yay!  
End of Flashback

"Don't say that you deserve to have a happy family that loves you" Beck tells me if only he knew.

"You don't know the things they say to me!" I exclaim "they tell me to die!" I say

"What?!" Beck says angrily

I sigh "they wouldn't care if I died tomorrow!" I tell him sadly

"I...I...I" I stutter "I have no family they don't care" I explain

"You wanna go to my place now we can talk in privacy" he suggests, I nod

"Okay it's better than my death house!"

We walk to his house it's not to far from the mall we pass a few ugly houses and pink ones which I hate looking at happy families with children smiling and playing catch with the frisbee, if I ever have kids I'm not going to treat them the way my parents treat me that's an 'if' I ever have kids not saying that I will!


	4. Butterflies

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious or the characters they belong to the amazing DanWarp

So this chapter is... exciting for Bade shippers :) Bades first kiss, oops I ruined it!

Theres a small little bit about Cat's brother it may not seem important for a while but it will come in soon when Cat dyes her hair.

Anyone who gets the random 'Cat' joke I put in is amazing, at first it was an accident and then I realized what I wrote and started laughing

btw, Jade may seem OOC a bit but it's kind of character development I will have chapters about each character and how they came to be the way they are

* * *

Jade's POV

"This is your house?" I ask as we walk inside

"Yep it's not fancy or anything just pretty boring"

"No it's nice, I like it" I say assuringly smiling, its different.

"So you wanna talk or just do the project? He asks "project"

We continue our project for a while about the past presidents of the US "I'm hungry" I say loudly "I want food!" I demand

"Okay well wait here I'll get some popcorn" he says calmly

"Fine can you get me some lemonade" I ask "I don't know if..." I want a drink!" I demand, "sure" he laughs

I wait in his room. I spot a familiar DVD on the tv, Star Wars, I laugh a little and grab it off the television, he is so nerdy.

"Hey I'm here!" Beck announces walking in "drink" he says handing me, I put the case down and grab the drink he just stares at me

"You know most girls say thankyou when someone does something for them" Beck tells me "well I'm not most girls!" I hiss he laughs as if he thought it was a joke "I like that" he says smiling

"So the Star Wars" he says grabbing it off the couch "yeah you like this stuff?" I ask laughing "yeah it's great!" He says sarcastically

"No my brother was watching it yesterday and left the case in here" he explains "oh, how old is your brother?" I ask taking a sip of the lemonade "almost 9" he replies chucking the DVD on the shelf.

We sit on the bed and watch TV it's around 5:30 now and I get a text from Cat

From Cat  
To Jade  
Hey what's up ;)

To Cat  
From Jade  
Nm... Just chilling

From Cat  
To Jade  
Lollies HaHa lol lolo loolololoooolo HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

To Cat  
From Jade  
Ok that's enough laughing from you!

From Cat  
To Jade  
Kk gotta go take Frankie to the doctor!

From Jade  
To Cat  
Later Kitty!

"You and Cat are like sisters, it's so cute!" Beck coos

"Shut it!" I snap I don't like when people talk about me and Cat like a joke cause it isn't a joke she is my best friend and my only friend besides Andre and maybe Robbie he's kinda weird

"What do you have against me?" Beck asks

"Nothing" I say "yet" I add quietly, he smiles

"Are you okay?" He asks I looks at him puzzled "yeah I'm fine, why?" I say looking back at the TV "you were just really upset before" he says "I'm fine" my voice breaks at the end.

I'm not fine I haven't been for the last 6 years I've been broken since I was 8, maybe even longer I don't know, I've never known, all my life I've shut everyone out cause its easier they don't come up to you all 'are you okay?' 'Were you cutting' blah blah blah I couldn't afford to lose a friend over my bad life so I only ever made one.

I look up at Beck sadly he looks straight into my eyes and kisses me it's short and sweet

"What was that for?" I ask

"Cause" He laughs

"You like me?" I ask in disbelief just to make sure and cause no ones ever actually liked me before he nods.

I spend the rest of the night at Beck's until its 9 "I should go" I say getting up "my house is in walking distance so I should be fine" I say grabbing my bag "I'll come make sure your okay, my dad can pick me up" Beck tells me it's better than walking alone, way better

"Fine" I say walking outside it's really cold I grab my jacket out of my bag and put it on we walk a few blocks

"so..." Beck starts awkwardly "your a master at starting conversations" I say sarcastically he smiles

"oh well then what should we talk about?" He asks

"I dunno" I sigh "what about when we go on a date?" Beck decides

"okay, what are we gonna do?" I ask "we can go to the movies and see... The scissoring!" Beck tells me "really!" I exclaim I've been really excited for that movie coming out.

"I was going to go with Andre but he thought the trailer was weird and disturbing " Beck explains I smile "lots of people do" I say

we arrive out front of my house it's just a normal town house it's two story but very big we walk up to the front door

"Wanna come in?" I ask opening the door

"I would love to Jadelyn" Beck says smirking he can tell I hate that name

"Never call me that, it's Jade" I say through gritted teeth

"Okay JADE" he puts emphasis on my name I smile pleased

We walk up to my bedroom I turn on the light and sit down "wow your room is so cool!" Beck says in awe looking at my black painted room with dark chairs and weird things on the walls

"is this a butterfly?" He asks looking at the framed animal "yeah it's dead, I killed it myself" I say bored "oh" he takes a step back and comes and sits next to me

"So will you come on Saturday?" He asks "of course!" I exclaim I was gonna go with Cat but she wouldn't like it.

"and thanks" I say quietly, we both look at each other, I kiss him on the cheek as a sign of thanks

"so you like me to?" Beck asks mischievously "yeah I guess, they're right, you do have nice hair" we both laugh

"Jade are you home?" My mother yells from downstairs "yeah" I shout I hear her come up the stairs loudly, very loudly she must be angry

The door swings open and standing there are my mother and step father the two people who hate me! And here I sit with the one person who likes me

My dad walks over "Hello Jadelyn" he says sickened "and you are?" He asks "I'm Beck, I was with Jade" Beck explains

My dad laughs loudly "and which of your friends put you up to this?" He laughs "uh none sir" Beck answers it's cute how he says sir, snap out of it Jade!

"So your telling me your actually wanting to be with Jadelyn here, stupid untalented boring weird ugly" it doesn't hurt I've heard it all before even worse when I get on his bad side I bow my head in disappointment

My mother just stands there looking amused by the looks on everyone's faces

"excuse me, but Jade is none of those, she's smart, talented, amazing, unique and beautiful just because you don't like her which I have no idea why you wouldn't doesn't mean you have to say it to her like that or me!" Beck yells in my defence

I look up at my parents who look angry "god Jade if your ever gonna choose a boyfriend choose one that's actually in your league" my dad laughs walking out and my mother follows then as soon as they get out the door they start to argue about god knows what

"I'm sorry they're annoying" I apologize "no I'm sorry I never knew you had it so hard!" Beck says hugging me

"So you like me?" I ask to make it clear

"No" Beck says simply, this is how it ends they ruin my one chance

"I love you" he says sweetly I smile

"No ones ever said that to me" I say sadly realizing reality he'll say it today and tomorrow he won't care

"I can imagine why" he says putting his arm around me and rests him hand on my side I rest my head on his shoulder

"You realize we have to tell Andre, Cat and Robbie" I say

"Alphabetical order" Beck smiles I sigh "your such a child!" I tell him laughing

"Yeah they should be okay with it I think Cat and Robbie will be dating soon" Beck says yeah they like each other

"You've seen it to" I sigh he nods "I should be going my dad will be here soon" Beck says, I frown I wish it could stay like this forever "I'll see you tomorrow" he smiles getting up

He kisses me one last time before leaving "bye" I sigh sitting on my bed I hear a car pull up and see the lights, I put my pjs on and get into bed turning my light off its pitch black, just how I like it!

Beck's POV  
It's 6:30, I woke up very early today, I just can't get what happened last night out of my head I got to kiss Jade West the hottest girl in school and the scariest and she likes me back!

She's so pretty and perfect I think a lot of guys like her they just don't have the nerve to ask her out and that's understandable she's scary at times but really she's like a lonely kitten who just wants someone to love her, wow that just went into Cat mode... Okay that was even funnier! Get it get it.

I get up and get ready for school which is at 8 so I have ages to go I sit and watch TV for a while not really sure how today's gonna go

My dad drives me to school we exchange goodbyes and he drives away

I walk down the hall and see Andre and Robbie, they are gonna want to know where I was yesterday

"Hey" Andre greets walking over

"Hi guys" I say looking around

I see Jade talking to Cat around the corner "I gotta go see you in class!" I say running over to the girls

"Bye" I hear Andre and Robbie chorus in confusion as I leave

"Cat, Jade" I call walking around the corner

"Oh hey Beck!" Cat beams

"Hey" Jade says quietly, I smile at how awkward it is for us all, I need to talk to Jade in private

"Cat, Robbie and Andre wanted to talk to you about some assignment it's really important!" I lie good thing I can act

"Oh okay bye see you in class Jadey, later Beck!" She calls running off

"What do they want with the assignment?" Jade asks peering around the corner to watch Cat

"Nothing, I just needed to talk to you alone" I say

"So you lied to Cat!" Jade snaps annoyed

"Uh yeah sorry, but she's talking to Robbie now!" I say, Jade sighs

"So what?" She asks

I look around nervously and pull her into the janitors closet

"What was that for" she yells

"When are we going to tell them?" I ask demandingly

"What that we kissed?"" Jade asks

"Yes!" I tell her, Jade frowns, she looks really sad

"Are you okay?" I ask worried "yeah I've just never kept a secret like this from Cat before, I tell her just about everything!" Jade rants

"Don't worry we'll tell them at lunch!" I explain "we should go" Jade says


	5. Alphabet Improv

**DISCALIMER: **I don't own Victorious

I apologise for any spelling mistakes.

Btw I wanted Jade to seem quite secretive so I ended having a mind blank and one thing led to another I decided she will secretly be a huge Taylor Swift fan but don't worry shes not like a prissy pop loving girly girl like Cat or Tori or something it's just like a quirk about her lol she likes Evanescence and Skillet, Paramore as well as like Demi Lovato for some reason (more about that later)

Anyway enjoy its a lot like pilot :)

* * *

Beck's POV

We walk out of the closet into improv with Sikowitz the craziest teacher ever!

I sit down front row seat next Andre and Jade sits on the other side next to Cat and Robbie, in a way I'm sitting next to Jade there just a giant pathway through the middle

"Okay improv scene Jade, Andre, Cat, Robbie and Beck!" Sikowitz announces pointing to the stage we all walk up

"G!" He shouts pointing to Andre who is first in line

"Girls can't even play sports!" Andre shouts proudly, with what came out

"Hey, I can play baby golf!" Cat yells sweetly Jade looks at her funny, did she say baby golf is that like even a sport or what?

"Is that a sport?" Robbie asks confused, uh what do I say J

"Jade, do you know what it is?" I ask turning to her

"Keep guessing, I have no idea!" Jade sighs

"Let's just forget it!" Andre decides

"Maybe we should!" Cat agrees sweetly

"No way I must know!" Robbie demands throwing a fist in the air

"Or we could change the subject, please!" I beg

"People please shut up and change the subject!" Jade shouts fed up with the pointless argument

"Quite true lets talk about Raccoons!" Andre decides helping Cat out with the next part

"Raccoons are soo cute!" Cat squeals, Robbie rolls his eyes

"Wha..." Oh no Robbie is out "No I mean uhhh" Robbie stutters "your out! Take a seat Robbie!" Sikowitz calls, Robbie sadly takes a seat picking up his puppet and resting it on his lap

"Someone tell me what raccoons are?" I ask, Andre laughs at my dumb question

"They are animals that annoy me!' Jade snaps, she's really good at this

"Uh... Uhh..." Andre stutters "C'mon Andre, U" Sikowitz shouts

"Unbelievable that they annoy you!" Andre states looking at Jade who rolls her eyes

"Violins annoy me! They are noisy and eaky!" Cat explains sweetly but I'm not sure if eaky is even a word

"Well that's true I don't like Violins either!" I add

"Xylophones are even worse!" Jade states

"You know that's true!" Andre says

"I know right!" No Cat it's Z

"Cat, your out!" Sikowitz yells from across the room

"Oh phooey!" She shrieks sitting down in her seat next to Robbie

"Zebras are my favourite animal!" I say picking up where Cat left off

"Animals are weird, especially ducks!" Jade says

"Bunnies aren't weird!" Andre shouts offended somehow

"Can someone get me a bunny for Christmas?" I ask

"Dude, why do you want a bunny?" Jade asks confused

"Everybody wants a bunny!" Andre exclaims

"For my friend" I say ignoring Andre's input, Jade smiles

"Great, could you get me one?" She asks walking over to where I'm standing

"How come?" Andre asks butting in on our conversation

"I just think rabbits are really cool!" She says

"Jades right they are cool" I add

"Can we talk about another animal?" Andre asks "wait no!"' He adds Sikowitz whistles and points to his seat "down Andre, you out!" He yells. Just Jade and I left.

"Kiss me" I demand Jade and the whole class stare at me in disbelief

"Look, I wanna kiss you, but what will your girlfriend think if that?" She says trying to think of what else to say

"Maybe I could forget about her, if I kissed you" I said in a flirty sounding tone she smiles

We lean in and kiss, the class cheers for some reason but the bell rings, we walk out of class in groups Andre Robbie and I while Cat and Jade stayed behind

"Woah, that was uhh..." Andre stutters "weird!" Robbie finishes "you like her don't you!" Rex accuses "maybe!" I admit "you like Jade, she's a devil!" Robbie says "in the disguise of a hot chick!" Rex states

I look at him angrily "you don't know her, she can be kind and nice and she's really smart and she has problems that she doesn't tell anyone except for Cat!" I explain

"Look, if you like her I won't stand in the way of that!" Andre says "just be warned she's a little scary!" Robbie tells me "I'll be the judge of that!" I sigh walking to my next class... With Cat

"Hey!" Cat shouts running over and taking a seat next to me, I actually had to save a seat for her because other wise any girl would sit next to me, well I always have to save a seat

"Hi Kitty!" I smile as she grabs out some books from her bag

"I wonder what our assignment is today!?" Cat wonders I nod

"So Jade told me you and her hung out yesterday!" Cat says winking both eyes

"Cat, what's wrong with you eyes?" I ask worriedly, I don't think that's natural

"Tell me!" Cat urges "yes okay, I went out with Jade!" I sigh giving in, I think the class heard cause everyone went silent

"Oh em gee!" Cat shrieks "that's awesome, I always knew Jadey liked you!" Cat grins, I laugh at her out burst

"Did you meet her family?" Cat asks warily I nod "they're really something!" I tell her sadly "I feel so sorry for Jade, her parents are so mean!" Cat pouts I nod in agreement

Saturday 10:30  
Jades POV  
I sit in my room playing piano, cause I have nothing to do each note has a different tone I like to play major it reminds of sadness and anger, my whole life it's so relatable!

I play some song that I'm learning Taylor Swifts Cold As You, it's my favourite, but NEVER tell anyone that it's the only secret I haven't told anyone, ANYONE!

My phone rings and I take a break playing my piano

"Hello" I greet bored out of my mind

"Hey Jade!" It's Beck just great!

"Yeah what's up?"

"I just was wondering what time you want me to pick you up?"

"What times the movie?"

"12:30 and we can have lunch before if you want!"

"Uh okay then around 11"

"That's cool with you"

"Yep, I gotta go!" I say hanging up shoving my phone in my pocket and sitting down by the piano

"You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you, died for you

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Oh Every smile you fake is so condescending  
Counting all the scars you made

Now that I'm sittin here thinkin it all though  
I've never been anywhere as cold as you"

it's a good song trust me it is!

After practicing that song like 15 times! I realize I'm still in my pyjamas, I chuck on some black outfit and grab some gum cause I can't be bothered brushing my teeth again

There's a knock on the door downstairs, I hear my mother walk over and open it, I can tell its Beck by the awkward conversation

"Hello" she slurs

"Hi, I'm here for Jade..." Beck says awkwardly

"Okay you can go up and see her" my mother says with a jumpy voice, shes obviously been drinking

"Thanks" Beck walks up stairs, I pretend to be busy playing piano

"Hey" he smiles walking in

"Oh hi" I say pretending to be busy

"Jade, I know your not really playing the piano" he laughs

"Okay" I sigh embarrassed giving up on that idea, I stand up

"You ready?" He asks holding out a hand

"I guess" I smirk taking his hand and literally pulling him out the door, we get out the door and walk down the path until I finally loosen my grip

"So strong for a girl" Beck murmurs

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that" I snap, he smirks

"Okay Jadey!" He teases, I slap him on the arm he gets the message and shuts up it takes a while before he returns to his cool

"You look nice" he states

"I know" I say while walking

"You just don't know how to take a compliment do you?" He laughs amused

"Yes I do, you say it then I brush it off cause I couldn't care less what you think!" I explain as if its obvious

"I like that about you" Beck says

"Whatever lets go eat!" I state

...

I can't help but laugh when the girl gets eaten by the monster, its so funny

"You find this funny?" Beck whispers almost laughing at me I nod

"Very" I add, he smiles and chucks some popcorn in his mouth

The movie ends and the credits come up

"Okay let's go" I say getting up like everyone else, we walk out of the theatre and onto the street

"What do you say?" Beck asks

"Thankyou for taking me to the movies!" I murmer

"What was that?" He asks wanting me to say it louder, I frown trying to avoid being polite at all times

"Thanks" I say louder "any time" he answers, taking my hand in his and walking back to my house

"Did you have fun?" He asks

"Yes, I did" I tell him, as we walk down the street

"Do you still love me?" I ask curiously, after what felt like ages of silence he spoke up

"I never stopped from the minute I saw you!" He says

"Sap" I accuse jokingly, he smiles squeezing my hand tighter

"Well..." I start to choke on my next few words

"I... love... you to" I stutter Beck turns to look at me as we walk

"is it really that hard for you to say?" He asks sympathetically, I nod sadly

He pulls me in for a hug really tight one in the middle of the pathway

"I love you so much no matter what!" He whispers

"Thats sweet but how do you know if you love me, we're 14..." "15" he buts in "-15 how would you know if this is love or just blinded love" I say sadly its true it might just be blinded love not real but sometimes I feel more than that its more than just a feeling

Its reality.

"First, I'm 15" he laughs "and secondly I don't know why but when I'm with you I just feel happy and so many different feelings" thats so cheesy

"What Taylor Swift song did you get that from?" I ask, he laughs, I know he didn't get it from a Taylor Swift song cause I know them all from releases to covers he just can't know that

"None" he smiles "what about a barbie movie then?" I ask he laughs again

"You really think I watch barbie movies" he laughs

"No but I think Robbie does!" I admit "I think he does to" Beck adds

We keep walking and talking about stuff I find interesting that he finds disturbing its pretty funny

"So are you coming to the beach tomorrow?" Beck asks, I hate the beach Cat knows this thats probably why she didn't invite me

"The... Beach" I say making sure I heard him right

"Yeah, I asked Cat to invite you but she said you wouldn't want to come" he explains that'd be right

"I don't know, I haven't been to the beach in ages" I say "ever since the..." Ugh that stupid dolphin

"The what?" Beck asks "never mind" I say trying to stop talking "okay well please come with us" he begs

"Your gonna be there" I clarify he nods "Andre, Robbie minus Rex he's having his 'sleep in' day" he starts putting hand quotes around sleep in "and Cat" he finishes

"Okay, I guess I'll come" I allow

"Cool meet us at 12" Beck tells me "Kay" I say

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that haha


	6. Dolphins & Heroes

**Disclaimer: I disclaim this show I claim this story :) Evanescence is perf!**

Hello everyone this the last part I had already written before I started to upload this story so the rest will be quite slowly updated! Anyway there are dolphins I will try to add more on Jades fear of them later on but this might explain a little bit of it!

* * *

Jade's POV

"Dad can I go to the beach?" I ask

"No!" He snaps immediently

"Why not, all my friends are going" I plead

"Friends" he says with a puzzled look

"I thought you had Cat and that boy that's out of your league" he laughs

"Beck" I clarify "I don't care" he snaps

"I have a few friends, Cat, Andre, Beck and Robbie" I say "and Rex" I add quickly the more friends I say the more popular I sound

"So most of them are boys?" My father says unsure "well Cats a girl and Robbie, well I don't if he counts as a boy or a girl" I say seriously Robbie could be a boy he could be a girl... But I really don't wanna find out ugh I shiver at the thought

"Fine you can go" he decides "just get out of my face" he sighs angrily

I run upstairs to my room to find a swimsuit, my mother is on a holiday with her friends so I'm staying here with her new boyfriend they've been fighting a lot lately though, he likes it when I call him father so I've been really polite to him lately.

After getting changed and grabbing my stuff I walk downstairs

"Can you drive me?" I ask my father

"No you can walk" he tells me scribbling some words on a paper "I have work friends coming over later" he snaps

Great if their here when I get home well it's gonna be bad cause they always drink ALWAYS and they get drunk and they hurt me and aggravate me

"Fine, I'll walk to the beach" I sigh sadly

I'm half way there when Cats car pulls up by the sidewalk right next to me

"Hey Jade, wanna ride?" Cat shouts from her seat

"Sure" I say hopping in

"So why didn't your parents give you a ride?" Mrs Valentine asks, I like Cats mum she's nice and kind and she practically raised me I used to spend ever second weekend at Cats.

"My mum left to go on a holiday and my dad was... Busy" I explain sadly

"You could've just called me!" Cat exclaims

"I thought you would've left so I didn't bother and it's just exercise" I'm always nice to Cat and her family well most of the time

"We actually did try to leave an hour ago, but then Cat forgot her towel so we had to drive back home so we started driving again..." Mrs Valentine says "but then mum forgot the way so we had to drive back again to get a melways" Cat laughed, I smiled only Cats family is that unorganised.

...

Cat pulls me down to the beach she's actually quite strong for someone so small

"Hey Kitty!" Robbie calls "Jade" he greets scarcely backing behind Andre a little, I walk up and bite the air in front of him he runs off to the water screaming, I can't help but laugh

"Hi Robbie" Cat shouts after him "hi Andre" she grins sweetly

"Hey Kitty" Andre says smiling "Sup' Jade" he says looking at me

"Hi" I greet coldly he frowns and walks after Robbie

"How come you two are so late" says a voice from behind me, I turn around to answer finding myself looking at Beck

"Jade was walking so we picked her up and I forgot my towel so we had to go back and get it and then we forgot the way!" Cat beams "they forgot the towel and stuff before I joined them" I add Cat nods in agreement

"Okay" Beck sighs "why are you so early?" I ask he smiles and open he's mouth to say something but is interrupted by Andre

"Are you three gonna chat or swim?" He shouts from the ocean "bet you can't even go half way!" Andre challenges "you wanna bet!" I yell

We all run down in our bathers and into the freezing cold ocean, Cat shrieks and flaps her hands around a little like a helpless... Dolphin ugh

Cat jumps on me pulling me into the water "CAT!" I yell "Jadey save me!" She shrieks almost crying "I can't swim I can't swim!" She cries pulling me until I'm on my knees

"Stand Up!" I demand, she obliges a little scared at first. She finds herself standing in the water half way up her calves "you saved me!" She gasps "no you just made a big deal out of nothing and I made you realize it!" I explain used to these conversations

"C'mon you two!" Andre shouts from halfway out

I start to walk out towards the boys but Cat grabs onto my hand "come on Cat, I'll be with you the whole way" I whisper she nods and follows me keeping a tight grip on my hand, we reach the boys and she is about to let go when "Jade I'm scared, I heard they had dolphins here!" Cat murmmers

DOLPHINS... HERE... OCEAN...SCARED

suddenly I see something moving just a few metres away as Cat starts to cry I can barely touch the ground "HELP! HELP!" I yell struggling to swim with Cat hugging me tightly, the boys aren't to far away "Jade!" Beck yells "Cat!" Robbie cries as they swim over

Tears well up in my eyes and Cat and I start to go under the water it starts to reach my neck and is just at Cats chin, Cat cries some more and struggles to paddle or even keep herself above the water "it's gonna... be okay... Cat!" I choke out I try and keep us above water but it's not working

My whole head goes underwater and so does Cats, I try to swim us back to shore but I can't the tide is to strong and waves start to roll over us sending us further and further out to sea we just sit the for a while not moving just sitting under the water just awaiting to fall unconscious and die.

I feel two arms wrap and me and someone else's around Cat they pull us out and drag us through the water it takes a while and I still can't see who it is there's still water in my eyes they drag us onto the sand and let us catch our breath, I cough for a while trying to get as much water out if me as possible "Cat!" A familiar voice says "Jade!" They say again it's Cat's mother Sophia

I try and sit up "are you girls alright?" Sophia asks placing her hand on my shoulder I nod "I am now" I choke out sitting just next to me Beck then Andre and Robbie is sitting beside Cat Sophia turns to Cat and talks to her as she tries to sit up

"Did you save me?" I ask the boys next to me Beck nods "Andre and I did Robbie cleared the way!" He explains "I took Cat!" Andre tells me, I wrap my arms tightly around them both "thankyou" I say gratefully "we didn't have a choice we couldn't let you die" Beck says "I couldn't let you die" he adds running his hand through my soaking wet hair

"thankyou" I whisper before leaning in and kissing him he happily obliges "anytime if this is my reward" he says grinning "don't expect too much!" I say trying not to smile but I can't help it "and your back!" Andre announces

"Jadey!" Cat shrieks throwing her arms around me "I'm so so so sorry I shouldn't have made you swi-" "Cat it's alright we're okay, I'm glad your okay that's all that matters" I interrupt her mid rant she smiles happily

"yay I'm just really sorry I held onto you!" She apologizes wrapping her arms around me one more time "it's okay I'm never going swimming again!" I say unhappily "I can't argue with that!" Beck agrees Andre and Robbie nod

"how about I take you kids out for ice cream?" Sophia asks "Yes!" Cat chirps

Cats POV  
I can't believe that just happened, I was so scared I almost killed Jade and I thankfully Beck and Andre saved us I don't know what we would've done I haven't even thanked them yet I've been talking to Robbie the whole way to the ice creamery cause Beck and Andre had to drag Jade cause she hates ice cream.

She told me that story its so sad her parents are so mean her dad called me a bipolar bimbo whatever that means it sounded mean.

"Beck!" I shout "Andre!" they look at me and drop Jades arms

"thankyou for saving me and Jade!" I chirp hugging them

"Jade and I!" Jade corrects "what?" I ask Andre glances at Jade then back at me

"thats the correct grammar!" Andre explains "grammar?" "The proper way to say the sentence!" Beck tells me

"what is?" I ask confused "never mind" Jade sighs and begins to walk

"Whats That Supposed To Mean!?" I shout Jade walks up

"Cat its okay just don't worry!" She tells me as we all keep walking

As we walk, me with Robbie and my mother and Beck, Jade and Andre behind us I can hear them whispering and laughing and barley make out the words "The Scissoring"

That's the movie Jade wanted to see "it was amazing!" Of course Jade loved it, she promised to see it with me, has she already seen it! "We went together" Beck admits pointing to him and Jade as I turn around to face them

"Jade" I whisper in a sad appalled voice "Cat, I'm sorry I would've gone with you, but Beck asked me first" she explains in the soft kind voice she only uses when she means it and when she's talking to me

"oh okay" I smile knowing it's true I don't really mind, at first she didn't like the others now they're great friends.

...

"Strawberry Cream with pink sprinkles!" I say grinning widely, I LOVE ice cream especially strawberry cream it's amazing.

I remember when my cousin came over and we went out for ice cream and she got beaten up, oh wait that was on a tv show or was it in the dream Jade was telling me about the other day, I can't remember.

"Cat, should I get chocolate or vanilla?" Robbie asks staring intently at the freezers containing the ice cream

"CHOCOLATE!" I squeal "I love chocolate!" I giggle, I mean what kind of sick person doesn't love chocolate!

"Yeah get chocolate, the flavour that looks like it came out of a horse!" Jade retorts, shes funny I laugh along, but then find I'm the only one

"But Jadey you love chocolate ice cream!" I say grinning "I know" she mumbles looking down.

We order our ice cream and take a seat.

"I wonder if..." I try and think of something to say "no" Jade answers "you don't know what I was gonna say!" I exclaim upset, I hadn't said anything "I could tell it wasn't going to make sense" she mumbled I ignored her and turned to the others

"I wanna dye my hair!" I say they all smile "wow thats awesome!" Andre says "what colour?" Robbie asks "Red, like cupcakes" I tell them twirling a curl of my boring brown hair "that'll be really cool" Jade says joining in now.

Our conversation was quickly cut short by my mother "sorry kids we've gotta go, Frankie has a doctors appointment in 30 minutes" Sophia stood up and took a hold of my hand "will you all be okay to get home?" She asks smiling at each of my friends, they all nod.

"Bye" I shout waving as I walk out the door, a chorus of farewells fill the table as we leave.

* * *

Any ideas for this story I'd loved to hear them btw next chapter will be major Cade friendship its almost like sistership!


	7. Am a I Worthless?

**Disclaimer: **So today we got a new dog :) he's super cute!

Anyway this is a very important chapter we have Cat and Jade meeting for the first time as well as a guest appearance from little Tori Vega (Victoria). Jades first day of school in L.A btw in this story like Liz she's from New Jersey.

This chapter is ALL Cade with a few mentions of Bade btw it will go into some darker themes as they mature a little more (anorexia, self harm, suicide, depression etc) so be warned! Not yet though

Tori is not supposed to be mean or anything btw

I own none of the songs used

* * *

Jades POV

A bright light awakens me. My phone vibrates next to me on my side table, I slide my hand over to pick it up. An image of Cat blinks at me I sigh and answer

"Caaaatt, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared" her voice is shakey and nervous

"Cat what are you scared about?" I ask softly staring up at my wall, she sniffs.

"I don't know where my parents are?" She whispers

"What do you mean?" I question, she sobs and sniffles.

"They were supposed to be here 4 hours ago, but they're not." she says

"Okay, okay, I'm coming be outside your house in 10 minutes, with pyjamas and something for school tomorrow." I tell her "Kay?"

"Kay. Thanks Jadey, see you soon." I can tell shes smiling

"See you soon kitty."

It's a short walk to Cat's house I'd sneak over there a lot when my parents fought but since they don't as much I haven't in a while.

"Cat?" I say quietly trying not to wake anyone "Cat?" I repeat again

The door to her perfect pale blue house opens slowly and a head pokes out "Jadey?" She says, its Cat.

She slips out shutting the door quietly and skips down the path

"Ready Cat?" I whisper she nods swinging the bag- I hadn't noticed in her hand- around a few times.

We walk back down the path and back to my house it's silent at first but Cat speaks up

"Will your parents be okay with me staying the night?" She asked I sighed I didn't really ask them "they won't care" I admit.

Cat lowers her head as we walk along in silence.

"You realize it's almost 1 in the morning." I tell her "yeah I'm sorry."

We're about two houses away when Cat asks me a question

"Will you take me to dye my hair tomorrow?" Normally she'd be beaming at me but she was asking a serious question.

"Of course" I'm still confused to why she wants to dye her hair "just, why do you want to dye your hair? It's so beautiful" I run my hand through a ringlet, if I tried to straighten it, it'd spring back into place.

"I'll tell you when we get there" she whispers.

We sneak through my house, everyone's asleep, I think.

"Quiet" I whisper walking up the stairs on the tips of my toes, Cat follows doing the same.  
We walk into my room, Cat places her bag on my chair going through it for her pyjamas. I sit on my bed combing my hair with my hand just trying to straighten it a bit.

Cat whips of her blue frilly shirt and throws it in her bag and replaces it with a pink singlet. She then takes off her black skirt leaving her in a pair of leggings. Once everything is packed back into her bag she walks over to me

"Do you still wanna know?" Cat asks me, I nod patting my hand down on the space next to me. She takes a seat and looking sad.

"My parents are hardly ever around anymore, and when they are it's like they don't notice me. They're always to busy with my brother taking him to doctors all over the state, they were supposed to be at Venice today but they haven't come back. I don't want to seem attention seeking, but I'm desperate I want to do something to be noticed I'm sick of blending in with the crowd I don't want to be normal, that's boring"

"Cat, why didn't you tell me you felt this way?" She shook her head

"Jadey, what could I say and not sound attention seeking" she muttered

"You're Cat Valentine nothing you say ever sounds attention seeking!" I laugh trying to lighten the mood

"I guess you would be the first one to understand and you are always there for me Jade, always and I'm always there for you" a smile appeared each time she said always.

"I know, I know, we can go tomorrow after school" I explain giving the most sympathetic smile I can at 1:30 in the morning. I climb over to the top of the bed and slide in

"Okay, I'm tired anyway" Cat says slipping in next to me lying against the wall she takes a deep breath "Jade" she whispers I turn over to look at her

"Yeah?" Cat turns over to, smiling lightly.

"Is there something you haven't told me?" She asks her big brown eyes staring right at me

"There is" I admit

"You like him, don't you?" Cat questions seriously I nod as she smiles

"I know I should have talked to you about it before it happened but it just happened so quickly" I explain, Cat giggles then smiles widely

"It's fine! As long as you don't get hurt I'm so happy for you" she giggles "he is kinda cute anyway!" We both laugh and nod

"Okay, goodnight Kitty" I whisper "G'night Jadey" she murmurs.

I jolt awake, Cat's still asleep but all those things she said still ran through my mind. I always loathed the fact she had such a perfect amazing family. Did she really?

It's like we're two different people from two different worlds that collided a few years ago when we met.

Cade Meeting:  
"Bye Jadey, have a nice day" my mother called from the little black car she liked to drive. She waved smiling widely.

"Bye mummy!" I yelled making my way to class, my mother always said I was smart for a 6 year old, so I easily made my way to class.

Today was my first day of school of course I was scared I mean I was 6 and not many people wanted to be my friend at my old school but hopefully it's different here.

I continued walking down the hall to my classroom I got to the room that said 'Ms Hargrave' and knew it was the right one.

I opened the door and stepped inside quietly shutting it behind me. As soon as I turned around I came face to face with a girl my age and height she was smiling brightly her eyes were brown like her wavy hair and her skin was perfectly tan.

"Hello are you the new girl?" She asked, I nodded politely, she grinned

"I'm Victoria!" She introduced "you must be Jadelyn" I again nodded.

The bell rang and she grinned wider "come and sit next to me!" She beamed pulling me by the arm to a seat on the floor by her and another little girl.

The girl next to me had long blonde hair, a missing front tooth. She had a blue dress on and a name tag that read 'Sienna'

I looked around the class a majority of them were girls they all sat in a huge clump in the middle of the room talking about barbies or something girly like that I wasn't paying attention

I was however paying attention to the tiny curly haired brunette sitting alone in the corner singing a song softly to herself I knew the song it was my favourite.

"Am I not pretty enough" she quietly sang I felt bad, that should be me I'm the new kid not her. I should be the one who's alone.

I tapped Victoria on the shoulder she turned around smiling "who's that?" I asked pointing at the little girl Victoria laughed "more like what is that?" She giggled "thats Caterina, don't talk to her shes weird, not like us" Victoria explained, I frowned. I thought Victoria was kind.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked curiously "her big brother is stupid, her family is poor so they can't afford anything good she even wears the same thing every day and talks like an idiot" Victoria told me I rolled my eyes that was not nice.

I got up and walked over to Caterina as soon as I sat down she smiled "hi I'm Cat" she said I smiled "why aren't you talking with the others?" I asked she made a sad face "I don't like them, they hate me" she exclaimed her voice wasn't weird it was kind and cute "I know they are mean" I agreed she smiled revealing a dimple on her right cheek "I liked the song you were singing" I told her "really? Its one of my favourites" Cat beamed her brown eyes were so deep it was almost comforting and relaxing.

I nodded "its so good" I admitted Cat smiled "will you be my friend?" She asked I smiled "sure I've never had a friend before"

'This is what happens when two worlds collide'

I love Cat shes like my sister. Shes one of the few people who understands me. And I can tell her anything, I trust her with my life.

I love that I'm the only person who's seen the real Cat like shes the only one who's seen the real me.

While Cat is still asleep I creep downstairs and grab my notebook. I had a few lyrics written in it since I started my songwriting class this term.

I had started writing a song about my friendship with Cat. It was an assessment task to write and perform a song about or for someone who meant a lot to you. For practice we had to choose a already written song and perform it for the class, I chose My Immortal. It's Cat and I's favourite.

I finally had inspiration to write this song. I couldn't play the piano, it'd be too loud so I'll just write down lyrics that pop into my head.

'She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be  
And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe

You had your dreams I had mine  
You had your fears I was fine  
You showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

She was scared of it all  
Watching from far away  
She was given a role  
But never knew  
Just when to play  
And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the thrown  
But your given me strength  
To find home

You had your dreams I had mine  
You had your fears I was fine  
You showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

She was scared, unprepared  
Lost in the dark  
Falling apart  
I can survive  
With you by my side  
We're gonna be alright  
This is what happens  
When two worlds collide

You had your dreams I had mine  
You had your fears I was fine  
You showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide'

I finally finished at 3am in the morning luckily it only took me half an hour. What can I say I'm a natural!

I head back up stairs and climb into bed next to Cat, who is sound asleep. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep as cheesy as that sounds thats what happened, I was just that tired.

The next day I woke up to Cat leaning over me and staring at me confused. Her confused face turned into a smile in seconds though "breakfast" she exclaimed I nodded and got up.

Cat danced around the room happily her bipolar persona kicking in a little as she'd stop and stare out the window for a second and then go back to dancing. I watched her intently. How could someone so young and sweet be so caged up and complicated. Thats what we both were. Jaded.

We both started to sing along as an Evanescence song came on my PearPod  
which Cat had plugged in cause it was "Way too quiet" as she had put it.

Cat turned up the volume almost to the maximum and we sang and danced like crazy people luckily my father had left for work.

"I know she never was and never will be. You don't know how you've betrayed me. And somehow you've got everybody fooled." We almost screamed it out. We were loud but we were happy and having fun people were obviously worried about the noise and started to yell from across the street but I didn't care Cat and I hadn't had this much fun since our year 5 sleepover where we poured cheese on all the other girls heads.

Once we were ready for school, dressed, eaten and clean. We grabbed our bags and headed off down the road it was a half hour walk so we left extra early since my parents couldn't drop us off.

We shared a pair of earbuds connected to my PearPod as music blasted through it. The street was quite abandoned so we sang a little when the chorus came on.

"Do we get our marks back for our duet we did, today?" Cat asked as we walked I thought it through "maybe, I wonder what we'll be doing today if we don't" I said, Cat smiled widely "I hope we get to sing a song! I want to sing I kissed a girl by Katy Perry" she exclaimed

"No I don't think you should sing that" I admitted Cat frowned "why?" She questioned, did she even read the title "um its kinda dirty and you hate dirty songs" She nods "I guess, maybe hello" she decides I nod "yeah that'd be a good one, no one can ever beat Amy's voice though" I tell her she laughs "I know right!"

"Jade? Am I worthless?" Cat asks suddenly out of nowhere staring at the ground I squeeze my eyes shut tightly "no, your are worth everything to me Cat, don't ever say that again, Cat your my sister and you always will be I would give me life for you" Cat stands there in a shocked position "your not worthless either Jadey, your my everything."

"Forever and Always"

* * *

The songs used are:

Two Worlds Collide - Demi Lovato

My Immortal - Evanescence

Everybody's Fool - Evanescence

i Kissed A Girl - Katy Perry

Hello - Evanescence

I own none


	8. Fragile

**disclaimer: I don't own victorious **

problem is out in a few days so I decided to do a chapter all about Cat and her tragic ditziness and new stupidity! So as requested I will also add some/lots of Bade in the next chapter, promise!

Please read my other stories, Good Enough, I just started it next chapter will be up soon and Things I'll Never Say, a Jori one shot after Tori and Jades playdate

WARNING: dark themes, Bulimia and Anorexia

sorry it's a little short

* * *

I've got a fragile mind

And a fragile heart

But I've got my walls up

To keep them safe

they've been broken enough

by your silly games

I'm still a fragile person

with a fragile soul

I light up at times

When the nights get cold

There's only one witness

He left me all alone

He couldn't take it anymore.

Words rang through her head of what they'd called her 'fat' it was such an ugly word so horrible and disgusting just like her, Victoria had called her that in primary school before she left that year she'd even called Jade fat as well but Jade wasn't one to be hurt by words, maybe when her father or uncle slapped her or kicked her then she was hurt but words didn't even leave a dent where as with Cat they did.

Cat was always so jealous of Jade. Perfect, that's how she would describe her, why did she have to have everything turn out her way.

She was sick of being so small sick of never being strong enough. Sick of being fat and unpopular.

Cat had thrown herself over the toilet after excusing herself from the group at lunch saying she needed to finish an essay for English. She sat against the door of the abandoned toilet no one came down to the basement of Hollywood Arts anymore. She stuck her finger to the back of her throat and threw up her lunch it hurt but it was worth it.

Just as Cat was about to open the stall door when two people entered "no way" a boy laughed... Wasn't this the girls bathroom though? "No way what?" A innocent high pitched sound came obviously out of some pink prettied up slut, Cat could tell, why did they get all the boys?

"Oh your so funny, I love you" the boy said, Cat heard them kiss then exit. Was the the answer is this the thing she was looking for. Everybody knew Cat wasn't stupid she was an A average student she would just be a little clueless and very sweet but maybe just maybe if she dressed like all those girls with the mini skirts and tiny dresses and the stupid voice and laugh with dumb comments she'd finally be the kind of person she wanted she'd finally fit in. Cat was going to recreate herself, the red hair was a start.

* * *

"Hey Cat, did you finish your essay?" Andre asked as they sat down ready for class, Cat decided to put her new ego to the test. Cat started giggling "what essay?" She questioned sweetly Andre looked confused

"The one for English about past presidents of America" Andre said in a 'duh' tone "OH! Yeah" Cat giggled loudly

"Are you feeling ok Cat?" Andre asked "you seem a lot more ditzy than usual"

Cat laughed nervously "what, no!" She shook her head "I'm great" she cheered, Andre shrugged and returned to his book about guitar.

Jade walked in with Beck beside her, jealously flowed through Cat for just a second before she reminded herself that she'll have him soon, soon Jade will see what Cat's felt her whole life.

"So I finished the song, but it's still yet to be presented" Jade said quietly, Beck nodded and smiled "have you done music for it yet?" He asked, Jade shook her head "all I got is some piano" she explained.

Robbie walked in holding a puppet, everyone turned to look at him curiously "Rob, what's that thing?" Andre asked curiously, Robbie gasped "THING?!" He shouted

"This Rex, he is not a puppet he finds that word offensive" Robbie explained "just shut up and sit me down" the puppet that was now officially named 'Rex' snapped, Robbie nodded and took a seat making Cat giggle

That was when Cat realized it, she could no longer have a secret crush on Robbie, cute girls like her couldn't have crushes on nerdy kids! It broke Cat's heart to make the decision but she could no longer even be friends with Robbie.

And then it hit her, Jade. Jade was her best best best best friend and never ever could she ever let her go no matter how much they pissed each other off but again popular and pretty girls don't hang out with freaks like Jade or as they called her a freak, Cat didn't think so.

Cat stood up and stormed out of the room leaving everyone worried "Cat!?" Jade shouted after her "here Kitty Kitty" Robbie called, it made Cats heart break, did she really want to make this decision?

Cat walked all the way down to Principle Eikner's office she quietly knocked on the door "Mr Eikner?" Cat whispered the door swung open to reveal and happy looking principal "what can I do for you Ms Valentine?" He asked cheerily Cat smiled "um well I was wondering if I could move my locker?" Cat asked Mr Eikner frowned "sure, but why? You're right next to Jade as I recall she is your best friend" he questioned, he recalls right well, for now anyway Cat thought.

"Uh yeah I just wanted to move Jade and I aren't friends anymore, she's kind of weird cause..." Cat tried her best to act like those girls she saw gossiping about Jade, she tried to think of a reason Jade was weird "she always wears black and she's so rude and mean to me" Cat lied quickly Mr Eikner looked annoyed for a second "she's being rude again is she? Well what do you want me to do, I've already had a group of girls ask me to expel her from here but I can't do that but if she is being rude to her friends maybe I could do something about her" Mr Eikner said

Cat was not happy about that. Who would want Jade gone? "Oh no I just-" "I have had many complaints about her, I could suspend her" Eikner said Cat nodded "never mind I just want my locker moved away" she said Eikner nodded "very well, talk to Laine he can sort it out, tell him I gave you permission" He said.

Cat slipped out the door and ran back to class, which had already started.

"Caterina you're late!" Mrs Priem snapped as Cat took her seat next to Andre"I was with Mr Eikner" she said quickly, Mrs Priem nodded and continued her lesson but no one in the group was listening they were too busy lost in thought about each other, Beck about Jade, Jade about Cat, Cat and Andre about Robbie, Andre about Beck,there was to much to worry about!

* * *

Lyrics are mine. R&R thx


	9. Teardrops In My Hair

**disclaimer: don't own victorious!**

sorry its late, I had writers block, lots of homework and not much inspiration for the chapter, so sorry if its lame!

* * *

The week had been quite an event. Cat's newly dyed hair had most likely leaked through her head and into her brain cause she was on the verge of leaving the group. Before she had time to do so they had decided to form a fake ping pong team.

"Your sure this is going to work?" Beck questioned as he sat on Jades bed. Jade nodded "of course the more things we do together as a full group the more Cat will stop drifting away" she explained. Beck nodded half understanding "sure" he mumbled.

"Do you want some music on?" Jade asked Beck nodded "sure". Jade smiled "good so do I, go put it on" she said "you know where it is" she added. Beck got up and grabbed Jades iPod placing it on the music player and pressed the first song he saw.

Teardrops On My Guitar - Taylor Swift

The first guitar chord played and Jade immediately jumped at the music player "Swiftie" Beck's teased, Jade pouted "I am not!" She snapped. "Really cause I can see all the Taylor Swift albums on here, Fearless... Beautiful Eyes..." He said smiling uncontrollably "Shut up!" Jade growled "no wonder you're so... Fearless" Beck joked "oh wow your so funny" Jade snapped sarcastically "I know I know" he said humouring himself

"It's just..." Jade fumbled with her words "Okay! I like Taylor Swift, there I admitted it! I just don't want anyone to know" Jade exclaimed. Beck sighed "okay I get it, you know what here's a secret about me" he said "I like Taylor Swift as well" Jade cracked a smile laughing slightly "your kidding" she said "nah honestly I don't hate her I think she has good music and I trust your opinion on her" Jade smiled and nodded "ok, no mention of this to anyone, not even Andre!" she snapped Beck nodded and swore never to speak of it again.

"Are you ready yet?" Beck questioned

"Yep!" Jade responded, she turned around to show him what she'd been working on.

She had invited him over an hour ago saying she had 'a surprise' so he obliged and went over. He found her crammed in her room scribbling ideas and drawing with multiple colours.

In her hair were multiple colours, white, pink and a dark blue.

"Wow thats umm..."

"Different?" Jade finished, Beck nodded

"Yeah I wasn't expecting you to be one for pink" he joked, resulting in only a smile from Jade "why did you do it?" He questioned

"I got the idea from Cat, I wanted to try something new,"

"I heard your getting expelled" Beck announced. Jade paused, expelled?

"Expelled? Like kicked out of Hollywood arts?" She questioned, Beck nodded what else could he have meant?

"Yeah, some girls were talking to me about it, you were rude to Cat or something" he explained, Jade smiled sadly.

"They just don't understand my pain, do they?" She whispered "all they care about is their prissy little dressed up selves, don't give a flipping damn about anyone else" her voice toned on the edge of a break down. Her quiet sarcastic laughter echoed around them, it was a sad laugh. Jade didn't want to cry. She didn't want to be weak, show Beck how upset she would be if she had to leave hollywood arts.

"Are you okay?" He asked, Jade nodded mindlessly. She was more focused on the picture of her and Cat that were up on the wall. She missed being best friends with Cat.

"Ok so back to Cat" Jade said softly, fumbling with the necklace around her neck. It was a small chain with a heart on it. Cat had given it to her a few years ago.

"The Ping pong team" Beck said putting air quotes around the name "is a great way to keep us together, she said she loved that restaurant" he convinced.

"Come with me" Jade ordered. She walked out the door and down stairs. Placing herself at the piano and making a spot for Beck to sit. She flipped through a piano book that looked to be full of piano chords and songs all written by Jade, as well as a few Evanescence songs.

"I wrote this song about Cat" she whispered placing her hands on the first chords. She began to sing and her voice echoed in the empty house, bouncing off each wall.

"She was given the world

So much that she couldn't see

And she needed someone

To show her who she could be

And she tried to survive

Wearing her heart on her sleeve

But I needed you to believe

You had your dreams I had mine

You had your fears I was fine

You showed me what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

She was scared of it all

Watching from far away

She was given a role

But never knew

Just when to play

And she tried to survive

Living her life on her own

Always afraid of the thrown

But your given me strength

To find home

You had your dreams I had mine

You had your fears I was fine

You showed me what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

She was scared, unprepared

Lost in the dark

Falling apart

I can survive

With you by my side

We're gonna be alright

This is what happens

When two worlds collide

You had your dreams I had mine

You had your fears I was fine

You showed me what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide"

Jades voice was obsessively haunting but beautiful, no person could ever pull off the way she sang. She didn't like to sing for people but her mind decided she was ready to perform this song for someone.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever heard" Beck claimed sitting there staring in awe.

"Did you like the lyrics?" Jade questioned insecurely, Beck nodded his head vigorously "yes!" He announced, loudly.

* * *

I'm listening to problem its fucking fantastic! I'm in love with it!

Sorry its so short.


End file.
